worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VC-079 Civilian VF
BACKGROUND (as per macross mecha manual) The VC-079 is a civilian aerospace craft owned and operated by SNN, one of the major news agencies on Earth. The craft is designed to work in both the atmosphere and space with a special launch booster that enables the VC-079 to achieve orbit. The cockpit is very large and features a transparent canopy on both the top and bottom sections of the nose. Equipped with a limited transformation system the civilian valkyrie can angle the engines downward to act as legs for vertical take off and landing capability. Hibiki Kanzaki piloted the VC-079 owned by SNN from their corporate headquarters when the Mardook attacked Earth in 2092. Hibiki's passenger was SNN reporter Dennis, who's coverage of the war with the Mardook would tragically turn out to be his final assignment. Model Type - VF-079 Civilian Valkyrie Class - Non Combat Civilian Variable Craft Crew - 1 + 1 passenger MDC By Location Main Body 175 Legs 100 Feet 70 Wings 120 Secondary Thrusters 45 Cockpit 95 Armour - stops upto and including standard 15mm rounds Speed Running - 80kph Flying Gerwalk - 500kph at all altitudes, mach 10 in space Flying Fighter - mach 1 at sea level, mach 1.5 at 10km, mach 4 at 30km, Mach 10 in space Range - unlimited in atmosphere, 2000km in space from reaction mass Statistics Height - Gerwalk - 6.7m, Jet - 4.9m Length - 19.8m in both modes Width - 15.2m in both modes Weight - 30 tons Cargo - Minimal pilot, passenger and survival gear Power System - Nuclear Fusion Reactor Bonuses and Penalties -3 dodge Use Robot Combat Elite Systems of Note Fly By Wire System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15% bonus to all piloting skill rolls for manuevers etc. If the fighter takes more than 75% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -50% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 375km, can track up to 240 targets simultaneously Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-1. Range - 375km Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 600 miles (965.4km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 500ft (152m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 300ft (91.5m). Telescopic capabilities: 6x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 120 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Distress Beacon - range of 250 miles (400km). 10 times that in space. References Used Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross II The RPG Macross Mecha Manual - http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html - for images and technical information Fantasy and Animation HQ Robotech RPG